War Arc
by megatronus89
Summary: Believing he was sent to Shatter Earth long after he had proven himself innocent, War the Red Rider had lived his new life in ignorance of his old one until his family was ripped from him, unleashing his forgotten self back into the current. But is he Jaune Philíp Arc or the Red Rider War one of the Four Horsemen? (J-RBY/Neo)
1. Chapter 1

_"We could begin this like every other story, the heroes and villains all fighting in an epic battle that would lead to one being the victor and the other the loser..._

 _But for our tale... we must begin our story with brief passage from The Book Of Oum."_

 _ **-**_ _ **When the**_ _ **Child**_ _ **opened the second seal, I heard the second**_ _ **Nephilim**_ _ **say, "Come!" Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make people kill each other. To him was given a large sword.**_

 _ **Now behold, the Red Rider will come forth in a ball of fire, and His Wrath will be like the whirlwind, His anger like a great inferno, with fury that has no end. For the Red Rider will execute judgment by fire and by His sword on all flesh, And those slain by the Red Rider will be many for none will know peace without the taste of war.-**_

 _ **Chapter 36 verse 10-16, Book Of Oum.**_

 _"War the Red Rider, Conquest the White Rider, Plague the Black Rider, and Death the Pale Rider._

 _But our story isn't about the four... it is about the one cast down to mortal plane. Born into mortal flesh. To know weakness and pain, to bare the scars that had once held the stars._

 _War has been changed Eons Ago for treason for starting the great War that had end long ago... for many to reborn by his brother's actions. And now... he must live his mortal life as punishment._

 _Thus is the story of Jaune Philíp Arc. The reincarnation of War."_

 _"This should be a good laugh." Laughed a man with a skull bone mask as he looked over to his brother and sister as they looked down at their younger brother living his mortal life. Earning chuckles from the other two_.

- **Now** -

As a blond haired boy felt to his knees before his burning home, the loss of his mother, his father, even his sisters. Jaune Arc felt so helpless, like nothing he could do would mean anything now.

"Mama, Papa, Sarah, Clair, Catherine, Tiffany, Stephany, Alice, Kaicy..." The sixteen year old boy said in sorrow as he saw the chard remains of his loved ones. "Oh god... why..."

It was here when something snapped within the poor lad's soul.

Letting out a roaring of despair, as he unlocked what had been once thought impossible for him to unlucky in his human form.

Unlike the tales of the silver eyed warriors. His eyes burned a fury that was only seen amount a group of four. A group so ominous and so powerful only Oum himself ever stood on equal footing. He had eyes like burning coals and hot iron.

Though for the briefest of moments, a Winged demon knelt where he fell to his knees letting out a blood curtailing howl unlike world has ever seen or heard.

falling to the ground in an unconcensus heap, he would awake with memories that were not his own.

-few days later-

Jaune awoke in a hospital bed, he remembered everything both as Jaune Arc and as one of the many Nephilim offspring of Lilith and Lucifer. Even the thoughts of his family... the Arc family and his brothers and sister of his other life.

'So this is what I have become... is this my punishment for my just deeds to rectify those that cast blamed onto me? This is cruel even by my standards.' Jaune or War thought to himself as he looked down at his missing arm. Which was ironic as it was the same arm death had lopped off eons ago before he had the lumbering enchanted prosthetic arm that later replaced it.

"Ah! Mr. Arc, you're awake." The doctor said as he walked in seeing the boy had just awoken.

"How long was I asleep." Jaune said more as a statement than a question.

"A full week I'm afraid, Mr. Arc. What I am about to tell is very important and troubling news."

"I know... my family is gone. No need to tell me something I had seen with my own eyes." He said his mind reflected on the joyful moments he had with his parents and sisters. But he found it difficult to let go of the pain.

"I'm sorry. I wi-"

"Can I ask you something doctor?" Jaune asked cutting the man off.

"You already did, but you may." The man said in attempt to humour the boy.

"Is it possible to get a prosthetic, not one of the non-mechanical. I want something I bit more... much more robust than those ones."

"Well it is possible... but it will cost a lot of lein to purchase one, I-"

"Doctor, I know it will cost a small fortune. But with what I will get from my parents Wills. I believe I could cover what I need." Jaune said as he rubbed the nub where his shoulder should have been. "I would like to customize the item as well."

"very well. But come back after your parents wills have been settled."

-time skip-

Jaune was depressed. He stood at the nine grave stones of Charles Arc 45 beloved Husband and Father, Sonja Arc nee Seraphim 42 beloved Wife and Mother, Sarah Arc 25 Dearest Daughter and Sister, Clair Arc 23 wisest of Daughters and sisters , Catherine Arc 21 bravest daughter and sister, Tiffany and Stephany Arc both 19 twin Daughters and sisters, Alice Arc 18 trickster of the family always made everyone smile, Kaicy Arc 4 the youngest of eight; taken before she had a chance to shine.

"Brothers... sister, if you can hear me please fairy these innocent soul to the pure lands, they do not deserve the agony of the Phantom World or the Pit. ... I beg you... do this for me." Jaune beg as wore a jacket that had a sleeve tied off in a knot, he sat kneeling before the nine graves. His answer came when a raven sat upon his father's tombstone.

Caw, Caw!

Jaune looked at the bird as a disrespect from on high, until he took notice of the Ravens eyes. Unlike the normal raven's black and Nevermore's red. These eyes were ghostly green in color, even its black feathers had a greenish tint to them.

"Dust, it has been far too long." Jaune sat as he reached out with his remaining arm, stroking the feathers of his elder brother's familiar.

Caw Caw!

He watched as nine ghostly green orbs floated around the bird. Before Dust flew off with the nine following close behind.

"..." Jaune had no way to say how greatful he was for his other family to escort his mortal one to the new realm, thought he soon felt three phantom presences appear behind him, he didn't turn around as he knew his mortal form would not live if he had.

the first felt like a gentle hug, the sent of willow and pine. And the feminine arms told him it was his former sister giving comfort for his lost.

The second was felt like a few hard pats on the back, the smell of gun powder and cedar. which he took for his former big brother.

the final one as a strong grip of his shoulder, he felt the chill of death creep into him, the smell of decay and yew. Told him exactly who was behind him.

"Do not grieve. I will personally see to it they pass into the pure lands, just as i will see to it you will once again rejoin us. You have my word." Came a rough voice, it was also kind to an extent. But War could tell Death was showing his rare moments of sympathy. Until he felt something draped around his shoulders. "Be strong, this world will need you. Not as the rider of its destruction, but as its guardian."

"Take care brother, remember we always watching if you truly need help we will send what we can." Came a soft sultry voice he knew was Plague. "I hope you enjoy the gift I have given you."

"Don't cause to much trouble bro. We have other worlds to look after. But if you need us. Just use the call. Eh bro?" Came a juvenile and yet cynical voice of only one person he knew was like that, Conquest. He could keep a chuckle escaping from his lips.

"Goodbye brother." The three said before leaving.

Looking down, jaune noticed the short red cloak he had once worn. Turing his gaze skyward he saw three shooting stars against the twilight sky; white, deep purple, and a pale green. Standing and turning around Jaune left the Graves of his family on the hill where his family home once sat. In his mourning he would soon see that this happened for a reason.

-time skip 2 years later-

Jaune sat in a bar, Junior's to be accurate. He had long since settled his parents wills. Even some of his sisters that had good businesses. But since he was the lone Arc alive. He was left with everything. little more than 3 million lien. And even after the cost of his new arm. Which was much like his Original arm, the Arm of War. He upgraded it to have a few features.

One was that the Hand and Wrist where attached to a cable that acted like a grappling hook when shot. Each finger were razor sharp. A shifting mechanism that transformed his arm into a tri-barrel gun. The first barrel is a standard .45 pistol, second a 5.7x28mm, the last was .50 caliber high impact rifle. the first two can be single shot action or full automatic.

It also helped that he used Gravity Dust to build up his physic, he wasn't a a skinny kid any more, he was much closer to his old form, but instead of the overly build upper body, Jaune's new body was more a kinned to a professional athlete. He was not only fast but also nimble for his size.

As he stood 6'9 compare to his 10'0 horseman form. He was easily the tallest of his age, not that he assumed he was, it was a proven fact.

He was upset that his family's sword was destroyed in the fire, but he crated a new one from the the remains of Crocea Mors, while adding more metal he forged a sword with a long and wider blade. Using the sword steel of Crocea Mors as the core, and forged around it the outer layer blade steel.

In the end the sword was 4.5 feet in length and 1.5 foot in width. He renamed the blade Choaseater after his original blade.

But right now he was enjoying a nice drink. 17 year old Scotch, no ice. He came to enjoy the drink as he listened to the loud beat of the music, but when the music shifted, he couldn't help but lift his gaze from his drink to the blond that rolled in, it was as if the music was made just for her. Her long blond hair like golden flames, her lilac eyes a pale shaded Sapphires looking onto his pupililess Sapphire. But her gaze only lingered for a moment before she headed towards the bar.

Turning back to his drink, Jaune downed the last bit. He felt an on coming storm. A storm his ancient soul knew all too well. A war... conflict... battle.

'I guess I'm going to enjoy this evening.' Jaune thought with a smirk as he watched Junior being sent across the room with a shotgun powered fist. '... if I was to be reborn a woman... she would be it.'

Reaching over the counter, Jaune poured himself yet another glass of Scotch, downing that before he leapt into the fry with the blonde bombshell.

"You must enjoy music, Miss." Jaune said as he backhanded three of junior's men with a single hit. "Care for a dance?"

Seeing the hooded man's gesture towards the remaining thugs, the young woman gave a snorting laugh before nodding.

-Moondance by nightwish-

Jaune felt his blood boil with excitement as he and his dance partner fought the 20 or so thugs.

He didn't even bother to unsheath his sword as he fought, and only used the Arm of War's .45 concussion rounds. Which was similar to the woman's shotgun gauntlets.

"You two are going to pay for that." Jr. Said as he glared at the duo.

"After you, my dear." Jaune said bowing toward Jr, showing his temporary parter their corse of action.

"My what a gentleman." The blond said with a playful grin as she and Jaune shot down the rockets from Jr's missile-bat.

While Jaune and Jr. Locked their weapons together, the busy blond took on the twins that worked for frowned when he noticed that junior couldn't pushed Chaoseater back while Jaune applied little force behind the blade.

"You are begining to bore me." Jaune said as he thrusted his sword forward place junior off balance, before Jaune spun around and slammed the flat edge of his blade breaking junior's missile bat and sending the man flying into one of his glass pillars.

Walking out the back, Jaune had left the blond to enjoy her fun... until he heard a nasty explosion from the front of the club.

'Almost glad I wasn't there.' He thought to himself as he mounted his motorcycle, a custom Fenrir motorcycle done in black with deep red highlights, and a horse shape head on the front with its eyes as red headlights. And on long the side of the bike had - _ **RUIN**_ \- done in bright gold with Jaune's crescent Moon/Omega mark on the rear of the bike. "Best get out of hear be the cops show up."

And with that Jaune rode out of there as fast as _**Ruin**_ could take him.

-a week later-

Jaune had the most bizarre meeting he had in a long time just a few days after his little number with the blond girl at the club, which lead him to get a visit from Ozkar Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon Academy, for hunters and huntresses. Now he was driving his was to the Academy, instead of taking the bulkhead.

Like he would ever get on one, even if he was War the Red Rider. He still suffered from motion sickness... and he hated flying.

"This is going to be long four years." He said as he rounded the last turn before pulling up at the Academy docking Bay.

As he walked towards the group of new comers he saw a glimpse of blond hair.

"Maybe this won't be so bad." He said to himself as he noticed he dancing partner, but his attention quickly switched to the loud explosion. "What.. the.. fuck."

Looking over the scene, Jaune noticed a crabby grill with white hair that would make his former sister Plague seem like a goody-two-shoes. Which to him was creepy at best. But the other girl in question wore his favorite color but wielded a weapon his own brother would envy.

'Death... you trade you soul to have this weapon.' Jaune said with mild amusement before the girl in white and the other one in black walked off. 'Me and my heart of gold.'

"Hey, the name is... Jaune." He said contemplating if he should introduce himself as Jaune or as War, settled for Jaune as offering the tiny girl a hand, a hand which was thrice the size of her own.

"Ruby." She said somewhat intimidated by his overall size.

As the two walked the courtyard, Jaune told of his miniature adventures he had before coming to Vale. Also teasing the poor girl over the fact she blew up on her first day at school.

"It's so hard trying to talk to people." Ruby said angrily as she was didn't mean to trip over the white haired girl's; who was named Wiess, luggage.

"Don't worry. strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said with a sad smile, remembering what his mother had always told him back when he went to normal school, but now was glad he was able to pass on such wise words on to someone else.

"Yeah, thanks. So... I got this thing." She said as she had Cresent Rose transform and dug into the courtyard grounds.

"Scythe with high impact sniper. Nice." Jaune said with a smirk which made the girls eyes widen with glee.

"Yep! So what do you have?" Ruby asked looking at the overly large sword on his back.

"I have this sword..." Jaune said swing Chaoseater off his back and stabbing into the ground in front of him, and engaged his mechanism. "And this."

"Ooooooh!" For a small moment Jaune swore he saw the same look in her eyes as a Marker had when they saw some new technology or craft. "What does it do?"

"The hand and Wrist are attached to a carbon nano-tube cable, which actually as a grappling hook." He said as he shot his mecha hand across the field grabbing a rose from a rose bush before he retracted the cable and brought his hand back and offered Ruby a rose. "And it also has these."

Shifting the hand back, Ruby watched as three gun barrels appeared.

".45, 5.7x28mm, and a .50 caliber high impact rifle barrels. Oh my Oum!" She shouted with excitement as she looked over the Arm. "Ah... what are their names?"

"The sword is Chaoseater, and the prosthetic is the Arm of War. I still have some features to add, and fix some of the minor issues." Jaune said as he shifted the gun back into a hand.

"I recommend, picking a single barrel, I would say .45 or .50, because they offer more stopping power. But if you are looking for a suppressive fire I would go with 5.7x28mm you can have more ammo compare to the other two. But it wouldn't be as strong on bigger targets. If anything I say .45 is best, pack more ammo and as some stopping power. So a good balance between them." Ruby said thinking off the top of her head, before she got an idea. "Say... would you mind lending me your Arm of War? I could probably fit a few upgrades into it."

"Say... where is the auditorium?" Jaune said switching subjects, uncomfortable with anyone touching his arm. But he unstood what the girl was talking about. 'Maybe I should swap the guns for a smaller sword in the forearm and have the gun holstered in the bicep.'

Looking back to his new friend, Jaune felt a part of him felt guilty and pity. 'A Soul as pure and honest as her's shouldn't know the pain and hardship of war. But again fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing.'

"Hey! Ruby over here, I saved you a spot!" Came a voice he knew from a week prior.

"Oh, hey I gotta go wanna hang out afterwards?" Ruby said in a hurry.

"Sure, don't mind me." Jaune said as he walked over to one of the many pillars, he fore using his grappling arm to pull himself up to the decorative arch ways, and sat down to watch the on goings.

-down the siblings-

"So how is your first day at Beacon, little sister?" Yang asked with excitement for her sister.

"You mean after you ditched me and I exploded?" Ruby asked with a rare cases of sarcasm, while glaring at her older sister.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" Yang asked not really knowing if her sister joking or not.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school, with fire... and I think some ice." Ruby said thinking back when it happened, above them Jaune let out a loud bark of laughter as he listened in on the two girls.

"Are you bing sarcastic?" Yang asked with some amusement, which was shared with a fellow blond above them.

"I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and she started yelling at me and I sneezed than I exploded, she yelled at me again and I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me." Ruby said sadly and rapidly, that even Jaune had a hard time keeping up with her. But he also noticed a girl in white, to which his eyes narrowed.

"You!"

"Oh Oum! It's happening again!" Ruby cried out in dismay as she leapt into his sister's arms.

"You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss said as she glared at the girl in the red hood.

"Oh my Oum. you really exploded." Yang said in shock as she looked at her little sister.

They would have said more if Jaune didn't jump down with a heavy thud, landing between them like a huge tiger baring his teeth.

"That is quite enough, what she did was an accident. You do well to remember that it was your fault for traveling with your cases of Dust, when it is against Academy Regulations to have your vails of Dust brought with you like you did. They are to be transported separately. Also is it not in your families pamphlet 'do not shake the products, avoid dropping dust products, avoid sneezing on exposed dust, keep away from flammable sources, do not mix different dust types into the same bottle, keep away from children.' Now with those safety tips. Which ones have you violated? I count four of six. Not only did you shake the vail of flame dust at Ruby who innocently sneezed due to your careless actions but there was residue from your frost dust still with in that same vails. you also had them in a mix array in each case which in its self seems safe, but you had flame, wind, Frost, and booster dust in the same case. Now I ask you miss Schnee. If say a random shot by accident and it your case what would be the extent of that explosion?" Jaune asked the white haired girl.

After going through several calculations, Weiss' pale face became deathly pale.

"You would be lucky to be blown over the cliff if the alternative was to be disintegrated to ash." He said as he turn to Ruby and gave the girl a court nod, before looking to her blond sister, and gave a playful wink. "Pleasure to see you again, I hope we can dance like before, some time in the near future."

Ruby would have asked if their head master's speech took their attention, which gave jaune a moment to escape questioning.

-night-

Jaune changed out his combat attire, even replacing his overly large left arm for a very skinny arm with only two long fingers and a long thumb joint. Or what he came to call his technician arm. As he worked away on his Arm of War. Removing the gun barrels and added a stronger grip mechanism, which the average grip of a human was 105-113 Pounds (48-51 kg) he upped the that to 350 pounds (159+/- kg). Even went as far as to make a .45 ACP long barrel, with suppressor and extend 15Rd magazine. Done up in white steel with a Cedar handle. The online name that came to mind was one of his brother's guns; Conqueror's Mercy.

"Eat your heart out Conquest." Jaune said as the nimble joints of his Technician arm worked away on the gun adding a small power supply into the gun which in case he ran out of rounds he could use energy bolts in place.

Looking around he noticed a girl was staring at him, amber eyes hidden in a blanket of raven hair. But he noticed a twitch in the bow on the girl's head.

"Can I help you?" He asked getting somewhat tired, since it was going on to 0200 am.

"Why are you working in the dark? You might make a mistake."

"A true warrior knows his weapons blindfolded, and I have been weapons of all kinds for a very long time." Jaune said with an amused gruff in his voice. (Liam O'brain's voice)

"Take so, if it not rube may I asked what happen to your Arm?" The girl asked.

"A Grimm tore it from it's socket." Jaune said as he lifted his normal hand up to the shoulder, feeling the difference between warm flesh and cool steel.

"Oh... I see. Sorry if I offended you."

"It is alright. No harm done. I am Jaune. Jaune Arc." He said giving the girl a small nod, before gesturing in a gentleman fashion. "Maybe I have the pleasure of your name?"

"Blake. Blake Belladonna." She said with a small smile.

"Can I ask you something since you asked me?" He asked looking at the girl, who had a neutral look on her face, but gave a nod. "Why do you hide your heritage? Are you a shamed?"

The neutral look had quickly changed to shock and than to wry.

"Do not fret, I do not judge on race or even species, only ones actions be they good or bad an action always has two sides." Jaune said as he leaned back resting against the wall, after he put his Arm of War off to the side.

"No, I am not a shamed. But I want people to judge me for who I am, not what I am." She answered looking at him.

"I understand, truly I do. You seek redemption for past sins, I know that all to well." War spoke as he looked over to Blake, who was looking at him as if she found a fellow kindred soul in the young man across from her. "But know this whatever sins you seek to redeem, if others are responsible than you truly are not at fault. Blake of the White Fang."

closing his eyes to sleep, he missed the look of horror and shock on the girl's face at seeing he knew who she was.

She was very tempted to wake the blond giant and demand how he knew, was he a victim of a pass deed? Was he one of the few that hated the Faunus? Or was he something more?

And Blake was a very curious Cat.

"Just who are you, Jaune Arc?" She asked as she took in his features, how his shoulder long blond hair hung loosely with a bit over laying the front of his shoulders, the horse shoe like tattoo which was drawing across his forehead and over his eyes. With a single line going from the center down to between his brows.

"Those that wage war... shall know my name." Juane muttered quietly in his sleep, unknowingly giving the curious cat a hint at who he truly was.

-next moring-

Jaune had switched his technician arm for his Arm of War, and placed his custom armor on along with the Cloak his former sister had given him, and the reforged Chaoseater mounted to his back, thanks to a Magnet located in the hilt and the corresponding on the back of his shoulder plate.

looking around, Jaune or War depending on who he was familiar with, watched as student hopefuls gathered around chatting among themselves.

"Hey Jaune!" Came the tiny red terror... irony was not lost on Jaune as he turned to see Ruby and Yang coming up to him.

"Fair morning to Ruby, and to you as well miss Xiao Long." Jaune said as he was in the middle of attaching Arm of War I to his connecting slot.

"Next arm there, looks strong... over Compensating for something there big boy?" Jaune gained a little blush at the girl's innuendo.

"No. Just better to have a second weapon incase the first doesn't work out." Jaune said as he flexed his mechanical hand, a hand which was big enough to Palm her head and crush it like a grape. "Even if that fail it's better to have a third one in place."

In a swift motion Jaune detached the hidden .45 from his holster in his bicep, and swung the gun around until the barrel was aimed between Yang's lilac eyes.

To her credit she didn't blink or flinch from his surprised attack.

'Definitely would have been her.' He thought with a smirk on his face, before he placed the gun back in its housing. "As you can see I need the extra size for the things I need."

"Does it tell time?" Yang asked a bit curious of the Arm.

"No.. why should it?" Jaune asked taken back by the odd question.

"Well it's pretty big and I'm sure you could have fit a watch or maybe a small TV into it."

"That would drain the power I have for some of the other functions for my arm." Jaune said as he and his new friends went about their morning before they were called to their initiation.

-Cliffside to the Emerald Forest-

Jaune felt a little uneasy when he looked at the little platforms.

'I seen one to many Saturday morning Cartoons to know what is going to happen here.' He thought to himself as he reached to the training weights, Collecting three cuffed and the chest crest he wore; one which was an arm band, and the other two were shin high leg weights. "This should let me move easier."

Not so far a young man in armor gave a condescending laugh. "Like those little weights would make - _ **CRASH**_!- much difference..."

The Boy slowed his speech as he watched four huge creators were formed when Jaune threw the weights behind him. Everyone was shocked and a bit horrified at the young Arc's strength.

"Finally getting rid of 2 tons (1,000kg) after a year feels amazing." He said to himself as he bent his knees, and held the grip to Chaoseater. but in a moment of immature thought Jaune parodied a line from one of his favorite animes. "Red Rider, Ready for launch."

Before he was catapulted across the sky. Little did he know he would begin on of his greatest adventures of his new mortal life.

 _ **-To Be Continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Which side of War**

 **Is**

 **Jaune Arc?**

Jaune vaulted across the trees using his grappling arm to pull himself from tree to tree in a swinging like motion, before he came down to a landing. Which still shook the ground when he landed with such force.

"Better start finding my future partner." He said but narrowed his eyes when he heard a grizzly growl from behind him. "How irritating."

Looking over his shoulder, he came face to face with an Ursa.

"Be gone, you will not live should you choose to fight me." Jaune said angrily.

Only a deep growl was his response before it tried to swipe his head off, only to have its clawed hand caught by the Rider of War.

"Suit yourself." He said as he detached Chaoseater and swung the blade from the right shoulder down to its left hip. "Should have heeded my warning."

As the beast became ash, Jaune was tackled over by a red blurred.

"What the devil!" He yelp out as he tumbled over by the Red speeder.

"Owe... oh sorry Jaune." apologize Ruby as she rubbed her head nursing the stinging burst on her head from hitting the armored giant from the back. "I was kinda lost in thought."

"Than I recommend not running as fast as you were while thinking." Jaune said cracking a joke at the girl's expense. Which earned him a pouting look. "Come, there is much ground we need to cover."

As Jaune and Ruby made their way through the forest, they missed a girl in white and another In Bronze and Scarlet crossing their former position.

but what they found later made Jaune question Ruby's judgment.

"Ruby, do not think the Relics are in the cave." Jaune said as he noticed the cave markings at the mouth of the cave.

"Come on it might be a short cut. Just this once I won't bother you again."

"Very well... we'll see what is inside." Jaune said readying his sword, but couldnt stop the thought of sarcasm crossing his mind. 'This will surely end well.'

It didn't take them long to find what was inside, as a Deathstaker rose from its sleep.

"Ruby, get out of here." Jaune said as he stepped in front of Ruby placing himself as her human shield. "I will deal with this creature."

"But jaune-"

"No 'buts' Ruby, Yang would kill me if harm befell on you." Jaune said just before he bloke a stinger strike from the grimm. "Now GO!"

Seeing the red cape, scattering rose patties as she left, Jaune focused on the grimm.

"Come forth, vile creature. So you may meet others of your kind in the after life." Jaune declared as he rushed the beast. He was thankful he had the advantage since the cave was large enough for him to move about but too small for the size of the Deathstaker to move at all.

Right with it lashed out with its stinger, Jaune used his Arm of War and gripped the stinger pulling the beast off its eight legs and onto its back, letting jaune to leap into the air before semi landing on the roof of the cave and poured all his strength into his legs before launching himself at the belly of the Scorpion grimm.

With a shrieking cry the Deathstaker was turned to ash as Chaoseater ripped it from the belly to its head in one agonising swipe which didn't cut it, not the sword seemed to tear at the flesh in the most painful of ways.

Walking out, Jaune saw Ruby pacing back and forth in worry she didn't know what might have happened in there as it had became silent for five minute too long.

"Still here I see, shall we continue?" Jaune said as he walked passed the girl who looked at him, he didn't look injured or tired from his battle.

"I'm sorry June if-"

"Things happen, just remember to observe your surroundings more. If you had you would notice the warnings with the cave drawings." He said pointing to the vivid drawings of a scorpion and stick men. "Just don't let one failure break you."

In herself induced anger Ruby slashed at a tree with her scythe, cutting clean through the thick tree.

'Hopefully that won't lead to further... excitement.' Jaune thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder to the girl, only to offer some cheerful words. "Chin up Ruby. Mistakes happen it's part of growing up."

-cut to the temple-

"So which one do you want?" Jaune asked looking at the other chess pieces which seemed to be the Relics for this little game.

"How about this one?" She said as she picked the White Knight piece.

"Sure why not." Jaune said with a bit a mirth.

"Ruby! Hey sis. Bout time you got here." Came a cheerful voice, he knew who it was but still turned to see Yang bouncing... jiggling... _**'JOGGING**_!' Over to them.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she raced over to her sister. Gesturing over to Jaune with excitement and spoke with just as much. "Look who I got as a partner!"

"Wow Sis, did you pick him for his weapons or his hunk factor?" Yang asked only to get a wink and a sly smirk from Jaune, letting her know he had heared her.

"His weapons duh, I mean who wouldn't want a 4.5 foot long sword that might wait a bit over a hunter pounds, or a mechanical Hand that could crush a solid rock with a single twitch, or that .45 ACP long barrel with an extended clip." Ruby said as she accurately listed most of jaune's weapons. She was just missing the extending hand and the little surprise he added into the main forearm area.

"Don't ever change Ruby." Yang said with a wistful smile, which was shared with Jaune. Mostly for the same reason, but Jaune was differed somewhat as he didn't want the pure soul tainted with the hardships of war, greed, or sin... OK.. gluttony might be a sin but it was towards sweets like most children, so still sin free?

"Afternoon miss Xiao Long." Jaune said with a bit of respect.

"It's Yang, honey. If your gonna be my baby sister's partner may as well call me by name." Yang said getting a nod from Jaune, just as her partner came up from behind her.

"And good day to you, Ms Belladonna." Jaune greeted much the same to the young woman.

Before Blake to say a small hello, they were interrupted when a crazed Ursa came swing madly before falling over.

"Awe it's broken." The ginger haired girl said as she frown while standing on the dead Ursa.

"Nora... never do that again." Said a young man dressed in green with a slight pink streak in his bangs, before looking up to find his partner gone.

Turning his gaze to bundle of energy Jaune saw the girl clear 20 meters in just under a second.

"Ooooooh! I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!"

"NORA!"

"Coming Ren!" Nora sang out as she hopped over to her friend.

'... is it too late to be send to the Inferno?' Jaune asked himself as he raised a brow the odd pair.

"Did that girl just ride in on a Ursa?" Blake asked aloud with curiosity clear in her monotone voice.

"Yes." Jaune said but something caught his attention as he looked up and saw blur of bronze and red.

Acting on impulse Jaune held his arms out and caught the falling spartan.

"... hello?" He asked unsure sure of what to say first.

"I'm sorry." The girl said a little meekness in her tone. Or maybe just shy he didn't know which. Before he slot out her rescuer's arms. Before looking around before looking up. "Weiss why didn't you jump?"

Everyone looked up and say the young Heiress hanging on to the talon.

"She will be fine." Ruby said trying to easy to tension.

"She is gonna fall." Blake said still looking up.

"No she's not." Ruby said once more as she felt a little nervous in her response.

"She said falling." Ren said in base tone.

"Ruby hold this." Jaune said as he handed Chaoseater over to his partner, only for said partner to fall a bit as the suprising weight of the blade shocked her.

"If I said this weights a hundred I was wrong! More like a few hundred." Ruby grunted out as she lifted the sword into an upright position before it sank an eighth of the way into the ground.

Everyone watched as Jaune crouched just a bit before he leapt into the air, the ones on the ground felt such an influx in force around them they felt like they being pulled to where Jaune had jumped from.

In the air Jaune threw his Arm of War, back than threw it forward making sure it latched around the Heiress as he pulled her into a Bridal carry.

"Just dropping it?" Jaune asked giving a small smirk, before Weiss looked down in fright, playing on her fear, Jaune play coy before shifting to mock fear. "Oh god, Noooo!"

Before landing firmly on his feet, making the ground ripple at the force of impact.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much, snow angel?" Jaune asked jokingly as he set the girl down before he went and picked up his sword with ease.

"N-not at all." Weiss spoke with a slight stutter as she blushed at how safe she felt in his arms, An ironic concept when he was/is the bringer of War. Even if the others didn't know who he truly is.

"To think they had an A-rank Grimm in these exams. Are they truly trying to kill potential students?" Jaune asked aloud which made the others think of the possibility.

"Does anyone have long range weapons, or a way of attack?" The Rider asked among the other seven, but quickly omitted Ruby since she had a sniper built into her weapon.

Everyone raised the it hands, as Jaune looked over their range weapons.

Ren had two semiautomatic pistols.

Nora had a Grenade Launcher.

Pyrrha had a rifle in her three-in-one weapon.

Yang had shotgun Gauntlets.

Blake had her pistol sword combo.

Ruby had her sniper scythe.

And Weiss had her Glyphs.

"Now listen I want each of you to shot at that bird. Annoy the hell out of it I will take care of the rest." Jaune said as he stood behind the line of fire.

In a series of gun shots and Glyphs being thrown, Jaune watched as the Nevermore flew in close to try and snag one of the others.

Everyone later heard a loud thunderous bang as they watched a clawed hand shoot across the sky towards the flying Nevermore. And watched as Jaune was later pulled towards the beast.

high in the sky, Jaune held on to the steel like feathers.

"This is just like my battle with Taimat... well it will end just the same anyway." Jaune thought as he stabbed his sword in to the side of the wing close the tail and ripped it forward, and did the same on the other side. "Now I hope you can feel pain because this is really going to hurt!"

As Jaune yelled this he gripped both wings with his hands and pulled with ungodly strength and tore the wings off.

Below the seven initiates watch as Jaune kicked the body of the Nevermore down to the ground, as he soared upwards like a dark arch angel with wings as black as night. Just as Jaune reach his peak, he discarded his wings and drew his sword.

Now falling from such a great hight down upon the wingless Nevermore, Jaune severed the head of the beast.

The ground shook under his impact, Yang was the first comment before the others.

"I CALL DIBS!" Yang yelled with heart shining in her eyes at the Battle harden Adonis. much to the blushes of the others save for Nora and Ren, and a somewhat confused Ruby who was wondering why she felt weird around her new friend and partner.

"Dibs? Dibs on what?" Jaune asked clueless as he was since he didn't quite understand what was going on after he swung Chaoseater to rid it of the excess blood on the blade.

what greeted his question was a wide smile from Yang and a collection of face-palming from four of the other women, except Nora and Ruby.

"Oh nothing!" Yang sang out as she skipped over to the blond giant that stood a full foot taller that she did, with her being 5'8 and Jaune towering over her at 6'9.

"Alright shall we head back? I would like a warm meal before things get started." Jaune said as they heard his stomach howl with hunger.

-time skip-

"-For collecting the White rook pieces, Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie, you will be hence forth team PRSV (Persevere) lead by Pyrrha Nikos. Now for those that collected the white Knight pieces, Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. From this day forward you will be known as team RYJB (RayJab) lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said as he listed the last of this year's teams.

-next morning-

Jaune awoke to the high pitch whistle, he could have sworn it was Gabriel's trumpet. But how deaf he was in now.

"Ruby.. I hope that this is a one time thing... I do now believe my ears could with stand another." Jaune blanked as he picked his ear to stop the ringing.

"Alright! To day is our first day as Team RYJB! There a many things planned hopefully we can get them sorted quickly." The girl said in rapid session.

"Ruby... it's 6 in the morning... I normally wake up an hour from now." Jaune moaned out in discomfort. But still got up just the same.

While Ruby went on to wake another teammate. Jaune lugged himself to the bathroom to freshen up and greet the da-ay-hey

Jaune really hoped he fell back to sleep because before him was an Archangel of War, freshly showered.

As pale blue met lilac. Shades of red could be seem. For Jaune his face became scarlet, for the one before him lilac became crimson.

"I would like to say three things first, 1) you forgot to lock the door, 2) you are a natural blond. Very nice. And 3) I am very sorry." Jaune said before he was launched out of the bathroom with a heated punch.

"Apology accepted." Yang said with a huff before going going back in and locking the door this time.

"Four years of this... the chard council must really hate me." Jaune spoke in a low tone, as he pulled himself from the wall.

After an hour or so, Jaune finally got his turn to use the bathroom.

-first class-

"Good morning class, I am your cultural professor Aberham Adawn, but most call be Abe." Said the fairly tall man with long white hair and an eyepatch with a cross over it.

"Abe Adawn... Abe Adawn... ABADDON!" Jaune roared as he looked at the man, who taken back by the venom in the larger than normal teen. "What are you, doing here traitor?"

"I-i do not know what you mean, or how you know that name. Now tell me who you are." The man said in shock and a bit worried, he hadn't heard that name in along time.

"Those that wage war, shall know thy name." Juane muttered lowly as his eye glowed white.

But to rest of the world it seemed to slow to a crawl, like time and space no longer effected the two.

"Horseman." Abe gritted out, he thought it was that foolish general up it Altasian was the red rider. But would seem he was wrong. "What are you doing here?"

"Repentance for your crimes was what I thought it was. But I was wrong it would seem." War said glaring at the former Angel turned Destroyer.

"I thought of that as well... do not misunderstand. I do not know if this a punishment. But I have done much in my 45 years. In penance for my past. I have a wife and beautiful daughter. Both of whom I would wage war against heaven and hell, even the likes of you and your fellow riders, Horseman." Abaddon said as he sighed, as he felt the wane of the anger directed towards himself, from the red rider. "I even took up teaching, so the next generation could protect those that follow... but I never thought I would see you here, Rider."

"You think can live in peace when you cause a fall of the third kingdom? If it was not for my brother, the third Kingdom would have been lost forever. I am here as my sentence for a mistake and blame I taken in your place, Abaddon. I have lost much since I was sent to this world." Jaune said as a longing look spread across his face, the faces of the Arc family passed his eyes. "My mother, my father, and my sisters taken before their time. My little sister not even five years old yet at the time was tore sunder by those grimm."

Abaddon felt pity and sympathy for the rider, he knew how it would feel if his new born daughter was taken from him. The rage the rider has was not without its reason.

"Horseman, we may not be allies or even enemies now. But know this should you need aid. You need only ask." Abaddon said as time seem to catch up between the two, and Abaddon took on his Abe Adawn persona. "Alright class, today we will introduce the culture of Sigma Mourn, to start things off, Mr. Arc please take your seat."

It would be a few hours before Jaune was called into the head master's office.

Which he did gladly, but he wouldn't know it would soon make his already troubling day a nightmare.

"Ah Mr. Arc, take a seat. I have received word from your Guardians-"

"Professor, I am an orphan. My family were all killed I have been on my own for two years know. and not once have I had a guardian, let alone two." Jaune said as he heard the clicking of heels and slightly heavy thud of boots, Looking over his shoulder he saw two people.

One was a woman with dark caramel skin, dark purple hair and amber colored eyes. Her form was beautiful, curved but toned, built for speed and agility. She wore a see-through purple blouse, with a black shirt underneath to cover his modesty, with tight leggings and a small skirt.

The other was a fairly tall man, with hair as rich as the sun, eyes like polished emeralds. He would be a definition of an Adonis if not for the scar across the bridge of his nose. He wore a white coat that had a peril shine to it, almost like he was dressed in a faint rainbow robe, and black as night cargo pants and combat boots which took away from the image of a perfectionist.

"Ah Mr. And Mrs. Cipher. A pleasure you come, I was just telling Mr. Arc here that you took him on as a charge." Ozpin said as he turned to Jaune and gestured to the two. "Jaune this is Louis Cipher and his wife Lilithia Cipher nee Erstefrua."

If Jaune would have been anyone else, he would have been fooled. But he knew who they were, Lucifer and Lilith. His former mother and father.

Lilith looked at War with a look only seen by mother's looking at their child.

"Professor may I be excused." Jaune didn't didn't bother for a reply as he was already heading towards the elevator. 'Of all the being I had to see today... it was that bastard and that woman that dares caller herself my mother.'

Once he reached the ground floor, Jaune didn't realize that he had been followed.

But like before it seemed time and space was skewed once more as Lilithia or Lilith had caught up to him.

"War... no Krieg. Please hear me out." Lilith it was, his birth name Eons Ago before he simply became his name sake. Much like Absalom, he and the other riders where he first creations. The Nephilim. "Please listen to your mother, just this once. I beg you, Krieg."

While Absalom took to calling her mother, the Four horsemen did not. Even he War did not call her such. Only only on that deserved that right was Sonja, the one who truly birthed him, and his sisters, to truly love him as a son. Not some weapon or piece to be used in her scheme.

"You have no right to call yourself my mother. Lilith." War said angrily, wishing he had his sword so he may send her back to hell.

"Krieg. Please just this once."

"Make it quick, the less time the better. I do not wish to be close to a power-hungry whore longer than I should have to." Jaune spanned at her, while he could see the woman's face rear back as if slapped, Jaune cared not. He knew she only cared for power. There was no love in her blackest of hearts. Even Lucifer knew what love was, but he chose to cast that aside.

"The reason I... we are here is to make sure you were alright." With out warning Jaune brusted out laughing, like he had heard the most funniest thing in Eons which was to be so.

"Please. You care not for me or my brothers or sister. Just the power we have. I may be the youngest of my siblings Lilith, but it does not mean I am a fool. What are you truly here for? Or did you think swooping in when I have already lost my blood family you wish to instate a bond? Hoping I would cast aside that which make me who I am?!" Jaune roared, his eyes shifting from blue to white, while red aura burned around him. "I am not some Puppet for you to play with. I am Jaune Philíp Arc, the bringer of War, and rider of the red horse. And in no way am I ever your son. Or even that bastard of a fallen angel's."

Lilith had heard a lot of things said about her in the past. But even she felt the sting of guilt and hurt at being rejected by a being she could call her own child. Even if it was made from the "dust" of a (fallen) Angel and a demon (herself). her own children being she birthed from her very womb rejects her.

"...Krieg... no Jaune. I know in the past I was never the winner of the mother of the year or even the millenia award. But I seen what has happened to the souls of the Nephilim." She said as she broke inside.

She was many things, for good reason.

Temptress? Please she only slept with those she called her lover's and she only had three of three of those in her life, Lucifer being her current and longest of them and second husband. Draven a mortal with a noble and kind heart was her third, her second was a Maker. She had made gifts with her craft. The very weapons the riders used where made by her.

Betrayer? Only because her first husband, Adam the vile pig had asked The All-Maker to fashion a wife from his ribs because he could not stand a wife that was equal to him, she left because he betrayed her first and Lilith told herself she would never be betrayed again by those that wished to use her.

Traitor? Never. It was that being that saw to call himself called "god" that turned on her. making that weak willed woman named Eve, to replace her as Adam's wife.

Lover? She was a loyal woman until she was betrayed by her first husband, or had outlived her lover(s). She cared deeply for those she taken to. But she cared more for her children than anyone.

"Jaune... these Grimm, Mortis had fought the likes of them before. While you were on the shattered realm, he chased a possible way to return man to the balance. In his travels he fought Absalom who was corrupt, by Curruption. and it was the rage and vengeful feelings of those billions of souls of your slayen kinsmen and the will of that blasted being called Curruption that created these creatures known as Grimm."

"I have heard your words, while they ring truth. I can not abide by them since I know you will just leave and use me as a tool for your own amusement. Good day, Lilith." Jaune said as the skewed world returned to the bright vibrance it had once more.

With tears streaming down her face, Lilith watched as her youngest walk away, his back turned on her like it had been Eons Ago with the other four.

"Quite the boy we have." Came a calm voice Lilith had come to love, as a gently hand rested on her shoulder with a comforting girl to hold. "Much like his brothers and sister. Always going ahead without a second thought."

"He is so much like you, my love. To defy his maker or in this case makers to do what he believe is right." Lilith said as she rested her own hand on the one that rested on her shoulder. "I do not wish to see my children suffer like they did. I still blame that cursed Curruption of Adam's from taking away by boy's family, even if I no longer share his blood. He is still my son, as are the others."

After a moment of silence Lilith spoke with a moment of clarity.

"Should the seven be broken, and the end times come once more. I will welcome my end at their hands." The Queen of hell said as Jaune disappeared into crowd... or tried to at lest being almost 7 feet didn't help you blending in.

"As would I. But I will make them work for it though." The Lord of hell said with a chuckle before they both disappeared in a column of fire, leaving no trace of them ever being there.

-later that night-

Jaune was clearly not in the best of moods, he stayed clear of his team. And chose to sit out on the roof top, listening to the world around him. Trying desperately to calm his anger.

"That woman. she truly is a pain." Muttered to himself, tuning his gaze to the broken moon, which seemed to reflect his soul. Broken and shattered.

"Sup, Ladykiller. What'cha doing up here by yourself?" Came a bubbly greeting from his fellow blond.

"I wish to be alone, I had a troubling day." Jaune said a it irritated, he did not blame Yang for this. No... it was Abaddon, Lucifer, and Lilith that brought this about.

"Come on it was just telling first day of classes can't be that bad."

"I met my..." he stopped for a moment he didn't know how to say he met his former mother and father but quickly used another term. "Foster parents, Today and they wished to speak with me early today when I was called to professor Ozpin's Office."

"Yikes, I take it you don't get along?"

"No. My foster father is vindictive and his wife had more relationships than the years I have lived." Jaune said as he kept his sights on city in the distance.

"Hey, look into know I don't have much right to say this. But maybe give them a chance? They came here to talk with you for a reason. Who knows maybe you can get along with them." Yang offered her piece.

"Getting along with them is like gun powder and fire. It's bound to be destructive." Jaune teased but was a bit calmer now with her around.

"Just a chance that all, If I'd doesn't work out, Then nothing lost right?"

"Fine. But I blame you should it be a barrel of gunpowder and a strikes match." Jaune said as a joke.

"... yeah let's hope it isn't that bad." Yang said a bit put off.

Without warning, Jaune felt a pair of soft lips touch his cheek, so shock was he that he didn't have response until Yang was already gone.

"Why?" Was all he asked to no one, wondering why Yang did what she did.

since he was confused and still angry, Jaune went to the School's Garage. hoping a ride around the city would ease his nerves.

-later-

Jaune found himself in a familiar club once more, sitting in a corner booth relaxing the the heavy booms of the music beat. Much like the drums of war it soothed him listening to the beat.

He would have enjoyed even more if he hadn't felt a small bit of wait landing on his shoulder. Something he had became used to over the last year and a bit.

"Even Neo." Jaune grunted out as he was given a look by the girl.

It wasn't her normal look either but one that was displeased with him.

"No Neo. I didn't become a huntsman just to spite you, I want to do something for this world. And going down the path you showed me will only leave in Ruin. I wish to protect what hasn't fell to Curruption or became fragment by this cruel world." Jaune reasoned as the gild seemed to kick her legs lightly against his chest. Her look softened a bit, but still had a questionable look. "I did this so I could protect you, my little angel."

Reaching up Jaune patted the girls head with his normal hand.

But he soon felt to sharp kicks to his chest.

"I am not your horse, Neo." Jaune grunted out as he felt her heels dig in, as he looked up to the girl, before she pointed to her 'partner' talking with a woman in a red dress. "... something is going down in my town isn't there?"

Getting a rapid nod from the girl on his shoulder, he watched as she pointed to the other two accompanying the woman. A girl with green hair and brown skin with red eyes, and a young man decked out in silver and grey.

"Neo... promise me this. If things start to become dangerous contact me right away and also come with me this time." Jaune said earning sad shack of her head, knowing she won't be able to. "Neo, I promise to protect you even if it means I must fight the lords of heaven and the dregs of hell."

The sad smile on the trip colored theme girl's face made Jaune feel helpless just like two years ago.

But he felt the weight on his shoulder disappear, his moment of lament was rudely interrupted by a few man in suits with red shades.

"Hey pal, time to leave." The thug said before Jaune stood up, gazing down at the guy who was a full foot shorter than himself, much of the other men were of the same size. But all took a step back.

"And if I don't?" Jaune asked cranking his neck, popping his neck. "Are you gonna force me to leave?"

Drawing Chaoseater from its anchor, the men felt out matched by the size of the blade, and by the giant that held it.

But his little show earned the attention of a small group, one of which was a little mad at what Jaune was doing.

"Then come at me." War said with a dark grin as he flipped the blade into Arm of War, while said arm ejected Conqueror's Mercy.

Neo watched her on/off again boyfriend fight with Junior's men. She would be lying if she didn't like watching his show. But she hated the fact her 'partner's' new business partner was watching the only person she would kill to protect.

"Tell me Roman. Who is that young man." The woman demanded but it was hidden well in a form of a question.

"That man is known as the Red Rider around here. I believe he is a hired sword. He offen only takes a job that he says is Honorable. But he will out right reject anyone who he believes is unworthy of his skill. I, myself only had two jobs with him and that is the most of use could get."

"I do believe I could make him come to our side." The woman said as her eyes glowed a dim amber.

Roman was poked hard in the side by Neo, who was giving him a glare.

"I wouldn't recommend that. He is very... temperamental and does not like to repeat himself." Roman said much for his own hid than Neo's boyfriend.

"You will see Roman that I could be very persuasive." She said as she made her way to the small brawl.

"... let leave Neo, I would much like to be here when shit hits the fan." Roman said as he watched his new business associate head towards the quickly diminishing brawl. but it would seem his partner would to watch her boyfriend fight and maybe even kill or maim the sultry dressed woman.

He seen the look on her face, it wasn't a frown or a glare. It was a sick and twisted smile.

'Oh this can't be good.' Roman thought to himself as he knew this would be a terrible night.

"Excuse me, can I have a moment of your time?" The woman asked as Jaune backhanded the last of Junior's thugs, knocking the poor sap out.

"Make it quick." Jaune said as he turned to look at the woman. She reminded him of Lilith, using her looks to get what she wanted, the stench of Curruption oozed from her ugly in his eyes.

"My business Associate over there said you are quite skilled and I was wondering if you would like some permanent work?" She offered looking at him with half lidded eyes.

Looking from her to Roman, who quickly shook his head and hid behind his Bowler hat.

"No, I can see you have no honor in a battle and you care not for those under your command. I would gain nothing if I joined you." Jaune said look at her with disinterest.

But what she did next disgusted him and pissed off Neo, as she closed in on him, wrapping her slender arms around his muscular arm.

"I am sure we could come to some arrangement, there must be something I could do to get you to work with me." She seemed to purr those words, it an normal man he would have caved at her words.

But he was War, the one of the Four Horsemen, rider of the Red Horse. He was anything but normal. so to him he sounded like a vemonus serpent instead of some horny cat.

Yanking his arm free, Jaune walked away. Sheathing Chaoseater to its post.

"I care not for the pleasures of the Flesh. I only seek Noble and Honorable combat. And you Wench do not bring nether of those. Good night." Jaune said as he walked but due to Eons of combat, and knowing that someone like her hates being told no. He heard the tightening of a bowstring. "I would advise against that. What you seen here was nothing but relaxing exercise. If you wish to test me then by all means draw your bow further."

"You have your back to me, no much you can do. I have the advantage." The woman said arrogantly.

"Depends on where you stand you have the advantage of the real deal or the illusion?" Jaune said as he appeared behind woman with his sword at the back her neck and his clawed hand resting easily on her head. "Do not underestimate my power or skill woman."

Putting his sword away Jaune left the club, but thought back to Neo.

'I owe her a date it would seem for saving my life.' Jaune mused to himself as he mounted his bike and rode back to Beacon. He was feeling better now after that ordeal, he just hoped the girls won't over react with his absence.

And how wrong he would be...

- _ **to be Continued-...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _WAR or Jaune,_

 _Monster or Hero?_

Jaune made it back to the Academy dorms just in time for Ruby and the other two to wake up, Yang looked him over and noticed he had a tricolor lipstick sheer on his cheek. It was faint and most would have missed it down to him wearing his standard hood up or having hosting long pale blonde hair covering it. But she noticed.

Blake took noticed he had been in a fight, the small tears in his shirt and jeans, while not complete cuts they did show strain from being over stretched.

Ruby noticed the smell of gunpowder and fire dust powder.

"Um.. good morning?" He asked a bit curious of why they were looking at him in such a way.

"So get lucky last night, Ladykiller?" Yang teased as she motioned to the lip mark on his cheek.

Rubbing Neo's goodbye kiss from his cheek, Jaune felt his face heat up to match Ruby's cloak.

"Met an old friend of mine, where you and I first met. we hadn't seen each other for a while since I was prepping to come here and she has work so not much time together." Jaune said avoiding saying what Neo's profession was.

"I see, does she happen to leave her mark on you like that?" Yang asked both in teasing and in curiosity, as she wanted to know if he was taken.

"Only when her business partner's new associate tried flirting with me. We dated sure, but nothing serious." Jaune said as he went to switch out his normal outfit for his school uniform.

"Yang, why are you asking Jaune those questions?" Ruby asked confused by her sister's interest in her partner, before the peripheral light bulb lit up. "Oh my Oum! You have a crush on Jaune!"

Ruby would've kept shouting if the busy blond clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Shut up! I do not have a crush on him." Yang hissed quietly, as she glared at her sister with slightly crimson eyes. "So spread unnecessary Rumours."

Blake looked at Yang from over her book with a raised brow, she could see Yang was denying she had a crush on their sole male member. She would be lying herself if she didn't find the young man attractive. He was tall, blonde, blue eyes, and those muscles...

'Better stop that line of thought. Who knows maybe it doesn't match his size.' Blake thought to herself.

-else where-

A tricolor hairdryer young woman was taking a long relaxing bath as she caressed her low C-cup while sliding a finger within her deliciously ruined tawt thinking about the young blond hunk that not only taken her virginity, but also ruined herself for any other man.

"-!-" Came a high pitch moan as she reached her climax, as she fantasized about the Red Rider.

"Hurry up Neo! I need to take a piss! You can pet the kitty after we are done work!" Came a yell from beyond the door, which only served to color the face of the ice cream themed girl to a very dark shade of red. "Hurry the Fuck up!"

His answer was a sword being thrown to the to door.

"... never mind, I don't need to go any more."

-back-

Jaune stepped out with his uniform on, which seem far to tight on his over sized body, it left little to the imagination as it looked like it was tear itself apart if he moved in any which way.

"hurry, classes start soon." Jaune said as he already left.

-it was a week later on a friday-

It was a boring day, until the end of the day's last class which turned out to be Combat Class with Goodwitch.

"Alright class, today we will start with an Exhibition match, between... Jaune Arc and... Cardin Winchester. Would you please go and get ready?"

"Really? I am stuck fighting a Cripple? I bet he can't even jack off with only one arm. This is a joke." Cardin joked with his team which earned glares from RYJB and PRSV. Otherwise of whom were friends with Jaune. While some had a crush or romantic feelings of some sort.

"20 lein says Cardin won't last 5 minutes." Yang offered.

"Pa-lease. 100 says he won't make it past 2 minutes." Wiess said offering her bet.

"50 lein on 4." Blake said offering her's.

"200 says Jauney will break his legs!" "Nora!"

"Are you sure it is wise to bet on our friend's spar?" Pyrrha asked unsure of what to do.

"You can play referee and treasurer. But I think Jaune will end this match in under a minute." Ruby said what she thought earning looks from the others.

"What do you mean by that sis?" Yang asked a little intrigued by her sister's reasoning of her partner.

"Miss Rose is correct." Came the voice of their cultural professor, as he came to stand by them with his arms crossed looking down at the empty areana.

"What do ya mean? I admit he is good but I don't think will be that good." Yang said trying to be realistic with what is going to happen.

"Young lady, Warreeeer... I mean Mr. Arc is one of the few I can saw could even best a trained professional at this Institute." Professor Adawn said as he held an impassive look he was awaiting to see the Rider in action once more.

"Um professor?" Ruby asked the tall one eyed man, which earned a nod to go ahead with her question. "Why did Jaune call you Abaddon? I mean on the first day of classes and it looked like he wanted to kill you, like a minute later you acted like it didn't happen."

Taken back by her question Abaddon the former leader of the Hell Guard, was astonished that the girl could see into the Rift, a place where Time and Space are skewed to degree where beings of the Old Times could speak without interruption. This girl was truly gifted.

"To answer your question with another, is Jaune Arc truly who he says he is or is he someone else using that name?" Abaddon said with little interest as he heard the doors open with Cardin Winchester walking into the areana.

A moment later, everyone heard heavy foot steps, like hundreds of pounds being lifted and dropped with each step. The metallic thugs of the greaves smacking the floor. The high pitch screeching as claws dragged along the stone walls.

When Jaune entered the arena, he had only his Arm of War and Chaoseater, Abaddon felt a deep chill run down his spine. He felt like he was reliving the days of Armageddon.

"And behold the rider of the Red Horse, for when war comes Ruin shall follow. Peace will be taken from kingdom of man, blood will spill on the streets making them rivers of crimson red. No blood. No bone. No ash. He will return those that fight back to dust." The reincarnated angel said as Jaune walked from the doors to the areana, Chaoseater screeching along the floor making sparks due the sheer weight of the blade.

"Book of Oum, Chapter 38; The End War." Blake said as she remembered those lines and what will come next.

"He will descended from his throne of iron, a mountain like man, dressed in robes of Vengeance, Armor of justice, a Shroud of Shadows, arm or War and a sword of Chaos. He sees few as allies, and most as foes to be vanquished." Abaddon said finishing the quote. As Jaune stood in the areana with Chaoseater resting on his shoulder.

Yang looked upon Jaune, he wore his red and gold hood with his face hidden from view, his Arm of War's power lines glowed a dark brightness like hot iron. His armor like faces of demons screaming in agony and torment, the black under shirt and jeans looked a bit too tight for his body, and his sword had a dark aura about it.

"Are both fighter ready?" Glynda asked Cardin and Jaune, which both just nodded. "Than begin."

"Give up cripple, you don't deserve to even become a Hunter." Cardin said as Jaune shift his arm a bit so Chaoseater was held ready to strike. "Just like those animals we let into his place."

"Disgusting." Jaune said as he leapt forward bashing Cardin with the paladin from the Arm of War. Making the boy roll across the ground. "Your bigotry is disgraceful as a warrior, those that judge based on one's circumstances of birth instead of one's deeds make you and those like you disgusting. Even in war one should honor ones foes regardless of them being Human, Faunus, Adonian, Dreig, or Even Nephilim. War knows no race, gender, age, or even species. So you better get your act together or I will end you now."

"Fuck you!" Cardin shouted before spitting in War's incarnation.

"... Oh for Oum sake." Abaddon said as he smacked his hand to his forehead at the boy's stupidity. "Ladies pay attention,This is why I say Jaune is stronger than most of the professors here at Beacon."

Reaching up to wipe the bile of spit staining his cheek, Jaune looked down at Cardin with cold white eyes, which began to slowly turn an amber red.

"That's good, now I can hit you like a man instead of a Bitch." War said as he threw a strong punch into Cardin's gut causing the young man to vomit his lunch along with a bile of white spit.

Falling to his knees carding was kicked in the shoulder, making fall over on to his back. Looking up, Cardin watched as Jaune now stood over him.

To the by standers, what they seen happen next was the most brutal thing any of them have seen, save for Abaddon.

each punch that landed blood shot out the boy's nose and mouth.

"Mr. Arc stop!" Glynda ordered but to no avail, as the beating kept going. "Stop this instance!"

" **WAR** , HEEL YOUR SAVAGERY NOW!" Abaddon yelled stopping the Red Rider in his place as the Arm of War was just an inch from smashing the young lad's face in.

It may have been a second in the Rift. But Abaddon saw it... a demonic like being with Angelic wings, all covered in Hellfire.

War's Chaos form had been unleashed.

Looking down as his blood soaked fists and up to his team and friends. He felt... ashamed for what he had just down. He never wanted to be looked at like that... not from them and especially not by her. The look of horror in those lilac orbs said enough.

'Monster' 'Demon' 'Kinslayer' 'Hellspawn'

Stepping back from here when stood, Jaune slowly made his way to the exit before turning around and began to run a full sprint. Making his way to the school's garage.

He quickly started his cycle and rode out of the school grounds.

 _'He is a monster!'_

 _'He has to be a demon!'_

 _'He killed his own blood!'_

 _'He is the son of Lucifer!'_

Those haunting echos from Eons Ago crossed over into his new life. He could not go back... she would only see him as a monster... and nothing else. He didn't even realised he rode past a girl with duel colored eyes in his self loathing and inner hatred.

-just a moment prior-

Neo has been having a rough week, dealing with Roman's new associate and her little brats have been taxing on her patience. She was very close to stab her hidden sword into that silver hair punks neck, if he kept pestering her with his lame jokes and pathetic pickup lines.

She was making her way down the street to her favorite store in all of Vale, Magi-Scoops. The world's best ice cream store. In her opinion at lest.

Just as she made the last turn toward her favorite shop, the familiar sound of what sounded like a roaring fire and thunder peaked at her ears. She knew that sound better than anyone.

Turning towards it she saw him riding at full throttle down the road. Swerving and weaving between traffic.

Hoping he would pull over for her, Neo gave a wave. It would not be hard to see her. But when he rode past. She saw it. The anger and agony in his white eyes. She knew who he truly was and she still loved him... well maybe not love in the romantic sense of the word but she still cared for him. It broke her deep down seeing him like that, and she he was riding to.

Turning around quickly, she made her way to the dock to 'borrow' a small carrier. She had a Rider to follow... and help if she could.

-hours later-

Mount Glenn, what was to be the next great city in the Kingdom of Vale now reduce to ruins not by war... but by grimm.

It was here that War will unleash his hidden fury.

"Come out you cowards, you can feel my negativity. So you are drawn to me. Come end me... if you can." War said as he stood there, his only weapon was his Arm of War. Chaoseater and Conqueror's Mercy were still at the Academy. Not that he cared.

The weaker, new born were the first to attack lunging like wild beast's they were only to ripped apart or have heir skulls crushed by the Rider.

Neo came across the battle below, placing the skip in automatic hover. As she went to the bay doors and watched the bloodbath below.

No weapon in hand just raw power, she had seen his true from. And she found him beautiful. Like a raging Strom made of fire and flesh.

"... Jaune..." Came the tinkering of a bell like voice as the young woman watched as Jaune kicked a grimm in the head and launching it across the street while he brought his mechanical First down upon a Beowulf's head smacking it into pulp.

Once the younger ones were done, Jaune looked around, and saw that the older Grimm be they Beowulves, Boartusks, Taijitsu, or even Creepers. The kept Thierry distance from the young man.

"Are you beasts afraid?" War asked mocking them with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Are you afraid of me, Like humans are of you?"

The deep growl from all around answered him.

"If you fear me... than come and kill me." War said straightening himself up, as the largest Beowulf stepped forward. It didn't run at him like the younger ones did. No... this one seemed too intelligent than the norm.

" _ **What are you doing here, Horseman.**_ " It spoke... with a soft woman's voice.

Taken back by this, War reared his head back in surprised by what he had just heard.

"Who are you? I know Curruption can not speak unless it has chosen a champion. Speak your name." War said as he glared that the creature.

 _ **"I am Salem, the Grimm Mother**_." The possessed grimm answe4rd with a bit of dark mirth in her voice.

"Another Lilith, why am I not surprised." War spoke with a drawl almost disgusted at this revelation.

" _ **Your mother is nothing like me. I became what I am when I was sent on a mission by that bastard Ozpin. If I had just said no, I might still have been with my Daughters still**_!" The grimm roared out.

"... Salem is not your true name is it? Just like War is not my true name."

" _ **Very perspective of you. Yes... there was a time long ago I went by another name. But when I was Curruption I became Salem. I lost my right to even call myself their mother... if I wish to kill them... instead of hold them after all these years, I could not live with myself if I harmed my little dragon or Rose**_." The Grimm mother said with longing in her voice.

"Their names..." War had a feeling in his gut, one that will break his heart. "Are Ruby and Yang are they not."

It was a little weird to see the possessed grimm look at him in shock.

" _ **How do you know them!? I swear Rider you harm them I will kill you**_!" The Grimm Mother roared her demand, making the other grimm growl just the same.

"I know them because they are part of my team... former team now I believe after what they had seem me do I wouldn't blame them." Jaune muttered to himself as he looked down at his bloody hands still stained with Cardin's blood.

" _ **My daughters... are they well.**_ "

"They are... but they may fear me for I lost control of myself."

" _ **Yes I know... I felt the shift in emotions at Beacon. So you were responsible for it. You did not harm them did you?**_ " The accusing tone was not lost to the rider.

"Never, Ruby is to pure. She does not deserve to know the pains of war or the ruin that will follow... and Yang... I don't know... I didn't want to see her look at me with those eyes... they burden me so." War said not understanding why it was that way.

" _ **Haha haha haha!**_ " The possessed grimm threw back its head in laughter, not a mocking or condescending one but one filled with a motherly tone which he had heard from his own mother when she laughed at her daughters when they talked about boys they liked or something like that. " _ **So one not of my blood but yet still is my daughter has captured the Red Rider's heart?**_ "

"W-what?" For the first time in a long time, Jaune felt embarrassed.

" _ **Tell me do you feel protective of her? Do you not feel happier when she smiles or laughs? Did it hurt your heart when she looked upon you in fear when before it never bothered you?**_ "

Jaune stood there for a moment, he didnt...nor could he deny what she said was not true. He felt happier when she laughed even her lame puns had added a certain charm to her.

But when see looked upon him in fear... he wanted to be as far away as possible.

"..."

" _ **Go back Horseman. I want you to protect them for what will soon come. This is my only warning.**_ " Seeing the possessed grimm turn and leave followed many others. Jaune didn't know what to think.

But he didn't dwell on it for long as the roaring of thrusters gained his attention upwards. The worried eyes of brown and pink made Jaune hate himself even more.

'Do I love her or do I love Yang? Both are important to me.' War thought to himself as he walked his bike to the hanger Bay in small ship. "Let's go home Neo."

Earning a nod from the silent girl, Jaune sat in co-pilot as Neo flew them back to Vale.

-Saturday morning-

Jaune awoke with the sun beaming down upon him from the window. Glaring from behind closed eyes. Jaune felt a somewhat familiar weight on his chest... but it was the same as the one he was use to. This one was a bit heavier and taller...

Opening his eyes, Jaune saw locks of ash black hair.

Thinking it was Blake but saw no bow or even cat ears, Jaune readjust himself to see who it was that was on top of him.

He also noticed a few things.

1) they were both naked.

2) they had some really rough sex last night if the room was anything to go by.

And 3) he was still... sheathed inside the woman... WITHOUT a rubber on.

That last one made his Mini-Chaoseater twitched inside the woman, extracting a pleased moan from the unknown woman.

"Mmmhm. You still want to go big boy?" Came the sultry greeting as the woman rose her head to look at her newly required lover. But her soft eyes widen in shock as did his own to find the one he had just had a long night of sex. "Well can't say this isn't a surprise, though it is not unwelcome."

Drawing circles on his broad chest, Cinder was please that his large form wasn't the only thing we that was big.

"So tell me tiger, are you always read for morning greeting like this?" She asked looking at him while sliding her hand down to cup his large shafts that still hadn't entered her... he was really big. She doubted anyone could this monster down to the hilt.

-elsewhere-

A tricolor haired girl sneezed cutely in her drunken sleep.

-back-

Jaune didn't bother talking as he wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He would not have mind if it had been Neo but this woman rubbed him the wrong way... metaphorical.

"Get off."

"Awe... are you shy? Can handle a real woman?" Cinder flirted and insulted him at the same time.

"Watch what you say bitch, or you will regret it." Jaune said as he was already out of bed and unsheathed himself from the woman.

"A big cock like that on a small boy like you is quite insulting."

Turning around with anger in his eyes. Jaune knew this woman was asking to be fucked. But he will do so much more that just please her.

"Fine... but you asked for this." He said as he pinned Cinder down to the bed, and moved her legs until they were around his shoulders... or close to it anyway. And drove his length deeper than Cinder thought was possible.

"It hurt! Take it out!" She yelled out in pain, she never been so full in her life, and it seemed like he was stretching her twat beyond its limits as he contiuned to piston himself in and out of her womb. Like he was getting deeper and deeper with each reentry. "I will make you burn for this I swear!"

"No, you called upon the beast. And the beast won't stop until he is satisfied." Jaune said pushing his cock deeper into the woman beneath him. He felt his tip push through the wombs opening and plunged to the furthest depths of Cinder's cunt.

"Aaaaagh!" She screamed out in pain, it felt like losing her virginity a second time. As she felt him hitting the back of her womb. She could even see the bulge he made with ever thrust. "No more please I beg you!"

Jaune ignored her pleading, he knew neo loved this. And he will make this woman a slave to his cock. Fuck her and her goals. She belonged to him now.

-skipping-

It was Saturday evening and Jaune finally pulled himself free of the woman's grip. Not that it was much of a grip now anyway. She was molded to his shape now.

"Later Bitch enjoy your recovery." Jaune said as he left Cinder laying there on her bed with cum leaking out of her abused holes.

Her amber eyes rolled to back of her head, her mouth hung loosely open with her tongue and his cum drooling out. She looked to be six or so months pregnant with how much cum she had taken.

"...Bastard..." was all she said with an almost loving smile on her face before she fell back to sleep.

-cut to Jaune-

As he walked his way back to Beacon, Jaune felt satisfied he ruined that Whore of a woman. she insulted him a few times during his... relaxation. But he made her see reason and now she was enjoying her self as his fuck Doll. He would still prefer Neo, since she could keep up with his pace.

But now he felt dread enter him as he neared the dorms. He knew Neo didnt care if he had other women. But Yang was different, even if he didn't have a relationship with her. He knew she wouldn't like him sleeping around with other women.

As he approached his dorm room door. Jaune could feel the worry in the room.

Opening the door he was met with three pairs of worried eyes.

"I'm back." Was all he said before he was tackled to the ground by the Red speeder. "Umph!"

-end-

 _ **Next time on War Arc**_

 _ **Will Jaune confront his feelings about Yang other will his past Relationship with Neo still pull him back?**_

 _ **What will become of Cinder?**_

 _ **And when will I upload the next chapter? Find out next time**_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

From Krieg to War

From War to Arc.

Sunday morning wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for Jaune as his team look at him with both worry and fear, but he did what he could to ignore such things. Like fixing his Arm of War, cleaning Conqueror's Mercy, or sharpening Chaoseater.

But he could still feel their eyes on him.

Looking up with a raised brow, the girls quickly turned back to their own things.

Like racing throw last week's homework for Yang, drawing up new designs for Cresent Rose for Ruby, or back to their reading like Blake... an upside down book.

Feeling a twitch of irritance form at his eye, attached Arm of War into his slot with a loud Crack making the girls jump in their spots.

"If you have questions ask them... this atmosphere is passing me off." Jaune said as he flexed his fixed hand a bit working out the kinks.

"Um... Jaune what was that thing you turned into on Friday?" Ruby asked cautiously.

Looking at her with a questionable look, Jaune did understand what she was really referring to but chose to play coy.

"That thing that was covered in Fire, it looked like a grimm... but it wasn't." Ruby said describing the thing she saw even if it was for a second or so.

The others wanted to know as they felt wave of raw power sweep over them when the fight was halted.

"Don't burden yourselves with things beyond your understanding, I say this as a warning. What I am or who I am. Is not the person you believe you had known." Jaune said as he turned his focus on to the paperwork on his work bench, obviously homework from last week.

"I wish you could trust us more. War." Ruby said quietly, making Jaune's blood run cold.

"Where did you hear that name." Juane said coldly as he rounded on the girl.

"Professor Adawn... Abaddon, called you that making you stop from killing Cardin." She said scared but brave enough to look at him.

"You wish for me to trust you? I already do. But some secrets are ment to be carried to the grave." Jaune said as he relaxed in to his chair.

Blake watched how Jaune held himself, a true warrior. Honor in battle even if it was barbaric. He cared not if she was a faunus, which is why she started not to wear her bow in the dorm, but still wore it when she was outside.

"'The kingdoms of Heaven and Hell waged battle before the Seals were broken. But a lone Rider had answer the False call. Tried with treason, the Rider was sent to find the traitor to clear his name's honor. Only when he did he shattered the final seal. Bring forth his brethren." Blake said earning a look from Jaune who sat just feet from her. "So the riders of Red, White, Black, and Pale. Rode forth cleansing the realm of life only to seed a new kingdom in its dust.' Book of Oum chapter 45."

"You will find Blake, much of the stories that we tell... has an original of truth to them." Jaune said before looking at Yang, who looked at him with questionable eyes, they did not hold fear... or worry. Just questions.

"Are you really the horseman of War."

"I am and I was." He said but it showed his answer had two meanings. "The original War was a Nephilim, created from Dust of angel and demon. Stronger than both but none of there weaknesses. but in the beginning there were five. Absalom the king of the Nephilim race, then Mortis, Seifuku, Boală, and the youngest Krieg." Jaune said with a look of melancholy, remembering the days before they became the destroyers. "But they did not stay a family for long. Absalom wanted to find a world for his people to call their own. But in doing so they went from world to world killing the inhabitants of those world's making those world uninhabitable. Only Absalom's brothers and sister saw disgust with their elder brother's actions so they came before a being of untold power. A being of three heads like raging fire. This was the Chard Council, A being that held the balance. When they sought peace or even a world to call their own. The council tricked them into becoming their loyalty enforcers. The four became the four horsemen."

Seeing he still held their attention. Jaune continued his story.

"The eldest of the Four, Mortis became the Pale Rider... Death. Next came Boală who became the black rider, Plague, after her came Seifuku the white rider. Conquest or Conqueror. The last was Krieg who became the red rider. he became War." Jaune said telling them of his past early life. "But for Eons pass, War and his siblings kept the balance. but as Blake had summed up, he.. I was charged for treason, as the one who I stated the end war. He was a great angel of the Hellguard, by his hand he broke the Seals and fixed them so the end war will happen to rid the realms of his cousins. But he did not count on Me to answer the call. Thought false it may have been I answered it all the same. Only when I failed, did I appear before the council. They charged me with treason but offered me a chance to clear my name. But I found out the truth. And confronted my cousins and killed most. But I cared not. But when I found out the angel became the destroyer, I slew him. And his name was Abaddon."

This drew gasps from the girls, that their professor was the former angel.

"But when my brothers and sister and I rode forth once more the cleanse the lands. My brother Death. He did much for me. He searched for away to aid me, and in his journey he used our race's collective souls to return man to the balance and sacrificing himself to do so. But when I broke the final seal. the horsemen shall ever be four."

Rubbing the joint were flesh met metal, Jaune knew he had to tell them.

"When all was done and the Seals reforged as the kingdom of man returned. I was cast in the well of souls. Forced to live as mortal as punishment by the councils orders." Jaune's look took a look of bitter sweet. "I was born as Jaune Arc, seventh born of eight children. My new mother and father loved and treated me fairly. my older sisters... they were a qorky bunch. But my baby sister... was pure and innocent as snow, for a four year old she was undeniably smart and cute for her age. But everything changed when they were all killed. Ripped apart and eaten. They didn't died quickly. Much to my own sorrow. I could not protect my little sister as she was bitten in two. In my anguish I ignored the pain from my torn arm and slayed the grimm that were present, Ruby what you have seen was not my Seblance... that was my true self. it's is a form I take only when my rage and bloodlust reaches its peek, I become a monster."

The girls began to have tears form in their eyes as he told his story.

"Judge me if you wish. But I do consider you allies. To you I'm Jaune Arc. But to anyone else I am War." Jaune said as he stood up and left leaving the girls to think on what they had just learned.

It had taken the girls little more than half an hour of silent thinking to process what Their friend and secret crush Had told them.

But it was Blake that was the first to break the almost unending silence.

"I don't think it changes anything, Jaune is still Jaune to me. Even if he is one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He didn't judge me because I am a faunus only by my actions." Blake said voicing her thoughts.

"Yeah, I mean it was scary but I didn't feel anything directed towards us only toward Cardin." Ruby stated as she put on her red hood.

"... Alright let's go, let's go find that handsome lug." Yang said before Ruby teased her once more.

"Yep and let go get Yang her crush back."

"Yes let go get my crush back." Yang said without thinking only for her lilac eyes to widen at what she had just said. "Damn it Rubes!"

They would be searching for most of the day before finding Jaune.

-prior to the girl's search-

Jaune only made it out of the dorms before he was swallowed up in flames and taken to a realm he had not seen for most of his mortal life.

"Where am I?" Jaune asked glad he had his weapons with him.

"Is that anyway to greet your father or your mother?" Came a deep voice from behind him.

"Lucifer!" War growled out, reaching for his sword only to find it missing, choosing to go for his other weapon only to find that missing as well. Even his Arm was missing.

"You didn't think I would summon you here with your weapons did you?" Lucifer said as he appeared before war... no Jaune like he had when he did in Ozpin's Office, a tall man with a black suit, and a white coat with a faint rainbow effect. "But than again, it would do me no good if you choose to attack without hearing out your mother's request."

"Then why are you here."

"To ensure you won't upset her. After all for all the birthdays gifts and yule presents we have missed out on. She thought we should give you a gift she had given you once before." The man said as he sat down in a black throne.

"For all your birthdays, we give you what the chard council tried to take away." Lilith said as she walked up to Jaune Carring a large box that was long and wide as herself. Before Lucifer brought another it was not as long as the first, but it was twice as wide.

"And for all the yules we missed out on as family." The dark prince said as he offered the box.

Wry of what the beings claiming to be his parents, this could just be a trap to kill him or even enslave him.

But when he opened the box Lucifer offered he was shocked that inside was his original enchanted arm. But it bore the mark of the Arc family; the double Cresent moon raised proudly on the shoulder in bright gold, while on the back of the hand had the four Horsemen seal.

but when he moved on to the box Lilith had he found the original Chaoseater, but instead of it being marked with demonic faces of Agony. showed a caste mural of his brother's and sister near the hilt, followed by the Arc family in the middle and the other members of Team RYJB at the top.

"This is no longer Chaoseater. But has been reborn as Heartedge." Lilith said offer her youngest the weapon who took the blade with shacking hands. "A blade worthy of a Defender... not a Destroyer."

Jaune didn't know what to say as he lifted the divine blade with his right hand. It was so light unlike Chaoseater which weighed him down.

"That is not all, my son." Lilith said as she gained the awed look from her youngest child. "We have an old friend of yours."

Looking from his mother to long dark hallway behind her, Jaune heared heavy hooves stomping the tiled floors. The sounds of snorting flames glowed In the dark. Than came the heavy wailing of a horse.

"Ruin." Jaune said as the horse came galloping at him at a dangerous pace, but Jaune only stood there unflinching as the horse neared, Lilith turned her head I fear of what the horse may due to her child.

Lucifer looked on with a bit of worry, though he hid it better than his wife.

As the horse passed through Jaune, Jaune felt the familiar heat of his old friend. As the horse slowed to a trotting pace, before stopping before his master.

Jaune stroked the horse long it's snout.

"It's is good to see you old friend." Jaune said truly happy to have his friend and horse back.

~CAW!~

Looking up, Jaune sword Dust flying around the halls, before e he heard the thunderous sounds of hooves slamming into the tiled floors.

"Brother!" Came a joyful voice from the darkness only to show the other three riders arriving.

"Conquest, Plague, Death. What are you doing here?" Jaune asked truly confused as to why his siblings were here, but as to why they where in hell.

"Brother, I bring ill news." Death said as he dismounted Despair. His eyes held regret and sorrow in them. "I failed you, I was unable to see safe passage for your mortal family. Dust and I were intercepted by these "Grimm" on our way to the pure lands."

For a moment the throne room of Lucifer's kingdom was illuminated by War's Wrathful pulse.

"...it was Curruption, using Salem as a medium it had learned of my mortal family and is now using them as... pawns against me." Jaune's anger was growing, his new are seemed to be glowing an unholy red like hot iron or steel. parts of his outfit were catching fire but his flesh remained unharmed. "The Coward. I will rip the blasted being limb from mismatched limb!"

Like a great inferno, Jaune had fully morphed into his Chaos form. a bipedal demonic beast with large angelic wings, large grotesque horns, with a face like a human skull. All lit a flame.

" _ **And an Arc never goes back on his word."**_ The demonic being said as it snarled out the words.

"... OK... I seen War pissed off before. But I haven't seen him this pissed." Conquest said resting his hand on Redemption.

"Pissed would be an understatement, I do believe livid is the more accurate term." Plague said as she thumbed her whip.

Death dare not meet his brother's gaze, he knew he failed him. He had promised to personally see to the mortal souls safety.

"War... I am truly sorry. I know no words I say will ever make up for this blunder." Death spoke softly his guilt evident in his voice.

Rearing its head towards him, the chaotic form of war snarled but unlike the wild beast they had known for so long, this was... controlled... restrained... focused.

 _ **"I do not blame you brother. I blame the Coward known as Curruption."**_ War said as his form began to wane and become Jaune once more, his black hooded no longer wear able, heck his whole outfit was ruined. Bring his normal hand up to his forehead, Jaune tried to fight off the headache that was growing. "... and I need a new set of cloths. This is just Great."

Stifling a giggle, Lilith watched her youngest truly act like a child once more. She lost out twice now on raising a child... but she had hoped she could aid Jaune in his new life.

"Give me a moment, Jaune. I will have a new outfit for you soon." Lilith said before she disappeared into the darkness.

Using his new enchanted arm, which he had named Arm Ageddon. He covered what dignity he could save infront of his siblings and his "father".

"War, I didn't know you were so... hung." Plague stated off handedly, with a bit of pink forming on her cheeks.

"Hung like a bull... you sure Lilith didn't use dust of Bull instead of demon when forging you?" The white rider said jokingly as he twirled Mercy and Redemption like an old cowboy.

"Ease off, our brother has enough to worry about, without your taunts. There is much we need to do to aid him from the other side." Death said glaring at his younger siblings.

"... they are the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, yet they acted like children..." Lucifer muttered to himself, before turning his gaze upward. "This is cruel and unusual punishment father. Even by your standards."

It was not long before Lilith returned with folded garments, offering them to Jaune, who took them a bit hesitantly, Jaune dressed himself in an old suit of armor. That was much like his old rider armor. But not a big or as bulky.

His new outfit consisted of a large breastplate, bigger than his old one (Skyrim; Nordic Chest armor), with a huge paladin on his right which had a lion's head sculpted in a Roar. His right Vambrace had five forward curved blades, while the band that wrapped the back of his hand had two long and narrow forward blades. (The new TMNT shredder vambrace)

his boots were not light, but also were made from Bone. The large overlay of bone plates made the armor very strong since it was made from the bones of a black Dragon. Dragon's which were only found in hell. (Skyrim; Dragon boon boots and leggings. But in a dark black almost ebony color)

The last thing he put on was the red and gold hood, which did well in making Jaune look like his old self.

"Thank you... mother." Jaune said before he mounted his Defender onto his back, and claimed up onto of Ruin.

"War, Catch!" Conquest yelled as he tossed War the true Mercy. "Ride forth and show them that the Horsemen ain't someone to fuck with."

Nodding his head to his older brother, War looked to the others.

"You will be needing this." Plague said as she gave war the Abyssal Chain-Gauntlet.

"And this... maybe that speeder on your team will like this." Death said as he gave Jaune Harvester.

"Thank you brothers, sister. These mean a lot." Jaune said as he took off with Ruin. The trail of fire in their wake before Jaune sank beneath the tile floors.

-hours later-

Ruby, Yang, and Blake had searched the school district grounds for the late six hours or so and still found nothing of where Jaune could have went. His cycle was still in the academy garage.

They were just about ready to give up until the felt the ground shack, and the sound of a thunderous trumpet sounding in the distance.

Turning their gaze skyward, the three and a long with everyone else outside that day saw a comet, comet made of blazing red. Rushing toward the academy. With a tremendous crash, just infront of the school.

The ladies of Team RYJB saw a gaint of a horse made of stone and fire, and on its back was a Rider dressed in red and black armor. The only peace they had was the double Cresent moon on the large left shoulder.

The rider of War had returned, but even if he is now the defender of the realm, will the kingdom know on going peace or War?

Only time will tell.

-end-


End file.
